


Say It Again

by MusicLover6661



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sassy Reader, annoyed Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: “Oh?  Do you get off thinking of everyone else that’s pissed you off?  Or is it just me?” Steve stood up, walking closer until my back hit the wall.





	Say It Again

It had been so long since I had seen a man half as gorgeous as Steve.  Sure, there were men practically throwing themselves at my feet but I didn't have eyes for them.  Mine were stuck on the man who could break my heart and I'd fucking thank him for it.  The only problem?  He was too good.  He never showed women much interest, said he was too focused on his work.  It drove me absolutely insane, I needed that man like I needed air,  _and I couldn't have him._   So I did the next best thing, I got off to the thought of him.  It was the only way I could prevent my hormones from getting in the way of everything else.  

***  

“Don't you dare! I will rip your dick off so fast” I glared at Tony who was threatening me currently, his hand on the phone.  
“It's one little mission, it won't kill the old man” Tony wanted to send me on an undercover mission, one that would be a lot more dangerous.  And instead of sending Steve like he had planned, he was going to send Bucky with me.  
“Steve won't like if his best friend and I have to fake being married to one another, the man's not ready for something like that” I glared as Tony hit the call button, Steve's voice echoing throughout the room.

And as I had suspected, Steve wasn't happy that he had been replaced with Bucky on this mission.  He was already planning on going, and with Tony throwing a wrench in the plans, he was pissed.  I had told him how I tried to plead with Tony that this wasn't the best idea, but he refused to listen.  Tony could be too thickheaded at the worst of times.

“So, when are we supposed to leave again?” I glanced up at Tony as he tinkered with one of his newest creations.  I wasn't going to bother asking.  
“You're not going anymore, Steve's made it his civil duty to keep you here” Tony was frowning, muttering softly under his breath.  
“Excuse me?  What the hell do you mean I'm not going?” I walked over to Tony, ready to do whatever it took to get his full attention.  
“Steve is refusing to let you go on this mission, so he's sending Nat in your place.  Don't get pissed off at me either, I wanted you to go on this mission” Tony had leaned back in his chair, setting down the tools in his hands.

I rolled my eyes, of course this was going to happen right before I was supposed to leave for the mission.  And where did Steve get off saying I wasn't allowed to go anyway?  He wasn't my parent, hell he wasn't even my superior!  I could go on this mission if I damn well wanted to and he'd have no say whatsoever.  Deciding there wasn't much I could do at this point I headed down to the gym, get some of the pent up frustration out.

I had gone through every machine before settling on the sandbag.  My knuckles were wrapped tight to prevent any cuts.  Steve had been the one to show me, making sure I would be able get everything out while keeping my hands nice and clean.

 _Steve_.

The entire reason I was in the gym slamming my fists against the sandbag as if it was my sworn enemy, pretending it was Steve I was punching.  Stupid jerk making me lose out on a mission I would have in the bag, and for what?  To help himself feel better?  God, I've never felt so stupid in my entire life right now!

“Are you trying to break the bag?” Steve's voice invaded my ears, he was standing in the doorway, his shirt clung to his skin.  
“I'm pretending it's you right now, so I highly suggest you get away from me before I actually hit you in the face” I glared at him over my shoulder, tensing as he stepped closer.  
“I'm doing what's best for you.  They would eat you alive if you went on that mission” Steve was only a few feet away now.  
“Doing what's best for me?  Do you ever think about the fact that the world doesn't revolve around you?  I would've done great on that mission, you're just pissed off that their sending Bucky instead” I threw another punch at the sandbag, wincing as pain shot up my arm.  
“It has nothing to do with Buck, I'd rather he go on a mission I know he can handle” Steve's voice was clipped, angry.

I turned to face him, startled just by how close he was now.  Hell I could feel his body heat he was so close.  How was he expecting our conversation to go though?  'Oh no Steve, I'm totally not pissed you took me off this mission I've been preparing myself for, not at all'.  Yeah.  That wasn't how things were going to happen.

“So, why did you actually take me off this mission?” I crossed my arms looking up at him.  His muscles were tense underneath his shirt.  
“Because it's dangerous-”  
“No it is not Rogers!  You and I both know what this mission entails, I would've been the best person for the job, so why are you taking me off?” I was pissed now, staring down the other man.  
“Because I wanted it to be us going!” Steve was towering over me, his stature was intimidating when he was just standing there, but right now?  The man looked ready to kill.  
“What?” I could barely get my voice above a whisper, my throat tightening.  
“I wanted it to be you and I, not you and Bucky, happy?” Steve turned and left the gym without another word, the door slamming loudly.

Stunned wasn't the right word, I was floored.  He wanted to go on this mission with me, but the moment he got switched out for Bucky he demanded I didn't go.  Why would he want to be fake married to me though?  Oh,  _oh._  It all made sense now, and of course I had to be an idiot and let it get ruined by opening my damn mouth.  There's no way Steve's going to talk to me after this, not with how that interaction just was.

It was better to give him space, let him cool off before I brought up what he had said in the gym.  So I ran up to my room to have a shower, better not to smell like sweat when I saw him again.  The halls were almost bare as I stepped into my room, locking the door silently.  The bathroom had clouded in steam before I stepped into the stall, letting the water wash away all the sweat.  I bit my lip softly at the memory of how Steve looked.  His jaw clenched tight, muscles moving so smoothly underneath the shirt he wore.  God he was an everyday Adonis, and I wanted him.

I needed to get off before I saw him, not let my hormones get the best of me when I'm trying to have a serious conversation with the man.  The shower would be loud enough to hide any of my moans, for a little while at least. So I grabbed the shower head, changing the pressure before pressing it lightly against my pussy.  The pleasure coursing through my body was intense, images of Steve flooding my mind as I tried to reach that peak.

“Fuck, Steve” His name was a whisper on my lips, fading into the air as my orgasm crashed over my body.

My legs felt like jello, and I wasn't complaining one bit.  My mind would be a little clearer when I went up to his room, talk to him like an adult instead of a horny teenager.  Finishing up the rest of the shower I stepped out slowly, grabbing the towel that was closest, the cotton felt good against my overheated skin.  What I hadn't been expecting though was Steve sitting on my bed, his hands clasped tightly in his lap.  Oh no.

“So, here I was thinking you were mad at me for earlier” His eyes lifted from the floor slowly, the normal ocean blue were dark, filled with lust.  
“I am mad at you still” I wanted my voice to be authoritative, it came out breathy and weak.  
“Oh?  Do you get off thinking of everyone else that's pissed you off?  Or is it just me?” Steve stood up, walking closer until my back hit the wall.  
“Just you” A moan slipped through as Steve pushed the towel off my body, exposing me to him and the world.

He hummed softly, his calloused hands gliding along my skin so softly I would've thought I imagined it.  His hands pressed farther down, sliding down my thighs gently, a low chuckle slipping through his lips.  I swallowed hard, wanting nothing more than for his hands to be somewhere else.  I didn't have to wait long for it either.

“You're absolutely dripping for me, how often do you get off thinking about me doll?” His lips were pressed against my throat, the tips of his fingers spreading my folds.  
“All the time” I groaned and gripped his bicep, shuttering as his fingers ghosted over my clit, not applying any pressure.  
“Oh?  I wonder why I haven't heard you lately then” Steve's fingers pressed inside me slowly, moving at an agonizing pace.  
“Too busy,  _fuck Steve!_ ” The pleasure was coursing through my body.

Steve chuckled lowly, pressing his fingers in more, curling them in the slightest. The feeling brought on my orgasm, tearing through my body as if it were trying to tear me in two.  Steve gasped softly, his fingers still pumping slowly, eyes locked onto my face.  I couldn't handle the stimulation, the feeling was taking over every sense in my body.

His hand pulled away from my body, what the hell was he.  Oh my god he was  _licking his fingers clean._   The sight brought a heat to my core, a fire burning deep within my body as I watched him.  He smirked as he pulled his fingers out, wrapping them around my throat lightly.

“You liked that, didn't you?” His voice was gravelly, it only turned me on more.  
“Yes” I panted, running my hands over his clothed chest.  
“How about you get on the bed?” Steve stepped away from me entirely, his hand off of my throat in an instant.

I nodded and walked over to the bed, crawling back until my head was laid against the plush pillows.  The sheets felt cool against my overheated skin as I watched Steve stalk closer, all too slowly if I'm going to be honest. He had torn off his shirt, the cloth laying in a discarded pile along with my towel.  His jeans were straining against his thickening cock, and from the sight of it I was afraid he wasn't going to fit.

“You gonna be good for me?” Steve pressed his lips down my sternum, along the contours of my stomach.  
“Yes” I nodded, pressing my body up towards his.  His beard scratched against the skin of my stomach, the burn felt so good.

His tongue dipped in between my folds, spreading the wetness that was coating my thighs.  He smirked as I arched my back, gripping the sheets as if I would float away otherwise.  His hands were gripping my thighs, pushing them open as his lips wrapped around my clit, tongue flicking ever so gently.  I could only scream out in pleasure, my body becoming overwhelmed.  Two of his thick fingers pushed inside slowly, curling against my g-spot.  His lips hadn't left my clit, moaning as I gripped onto his hair.  The vibrations pulled a second orgasm from me.

I pulled him away from my pussy, whimpering as my body became overstimulated, shivers running up and down my spine.  Steve had pushed off his jeans and boxers, his cock was thick and long.  Precum glistening on the tip, the head flushed an angry red.  He smirked and ran the tip of his cock along my lips, pressing ever so gently against my clit as if to tease.  I reached my hands up, gripping the muscle of his back as he slid his cock down, sliding into me.  The burn was pleasurable, he was going to have to go slow.

“Fuck, you're so goddamn tight” Steve whimpered, stilling his hips before pushing forward another inch until he bottomed out.  My legs were shaking, nails dug harshly into the skin of his shoulders.  
“Oh god,  _Steve_ ” My heart was hammering against my ribs, it felt like I couldn't pull enough air into my lungs.

He shushed me softly, his lips molding against my own as he began to thrust shallowly before he picked up a rhythm.  His hand cupped my thighs, cock slamming harder into me as our breaths mingled together between our bodies.  He was everywhere, his body pressing harder against me as my orgasm approached much faster.

“You like that baby?  Like my cock stretching you so full?” He groaned as I tightened around him, mewling as his cock pushed in farther.  
“Just like that daddy” My voice was weak, Steve's expression darkened further, his breath catching in his throat.  
“Fuck!  Say it again Y/N” Steve's thrusts picked up pace, his cock swelling as his hands gripping my thighs harder.  There would be bruises everywhere, and I would wear them with pride.  
“Oh god, daddy!” White covered my vision as my orgasm washed over me, covering my body in a white hot glow.

Steve's thrusts didn't lose pace, his hips pressing flush to mine with each push in. Steve slid his hand from my thigh, his long fingers wrapping around my neck, pressing against the sides of my throat.  My eyes rolled back into my head, hips grinding against his own as he growled. Steve was an untamed wild animal, and god I loved every second of it.

His pace faltered after a few moments, his breath coming out short and choppy as he thrusted once, twice, before cumming deep inside of me.  His hand stayed wrapped around my throat, his forehead pressing against my own.  I slid my hands down his back, gripping his waist as I grinded my hips against him gently.  He groaned, pressing against my hips harder than before before pulling out and laying on the bed beside me.  His chest was rising and falling harshly as he took in much needed air.

“If I knew you'd be like that when I pissed you off, I'd do it more often” I couldn't help but giggle as Steve rolled his eyes, throwing an arm over his face.  
“You can be such a pain, but I love you” Steve looked over at me slowly, his eyes softening.  
“I love you too, now when are we going to tell them we're together?” I rolled onto my side, with more effort than I'd ever needed, laying against his chest.  
“Oh, they already knew, I told Buck today and he said they had bets on when we were going to tell everyone.  He won the bet” I rolled my eyes, of course.  Maybe this was why Tony didn't want Steve going on the mission.

I shook my head and pressed tighter into his side, his arm wrapping around my shoulders gently.  Well, if Steve and I weren't allowed to go on this mission, then I was going to spend it right where I was.  And Tony had absolutely no say in what I did for the next two weeks, lest he deal with the consequences.


End file.
